The ultimate evil
by Dragons rule
Summary: Robin quits.right after that Baby Vegta shows up threating evertone in jump city to bow down to him. They need all the help they can get... will they get it. R&R First Fic. Dbz Gt TT Crossover! Diclameir - i own nothing in the story!
1. Robin leaves

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan or Dragon ball Gt characters or anything else to do with them.  
  
Chapter 1 Robin leaves  
  
At dawn Robin awoke. He has been thinking lately about leaving the Titans and he made His decision he was going to leave but he didn't want to leave Raven. So he left a little message. He left one in Star's and Beast Boy's room and one for Cyborg. He went to the garage and got his motorbike as went through the city he remembered the countless battles they fought and good times they had. He was going away to Gotham City to fight crime. As he left the city he looked back at it and made a mental picture of it. He left with tears in his eyes.  
  
On The other side of the planet. "Give it up Baby" screamed Goku "Why should I huh all because I am out numbered" Said Baby. "Alright then we will have to take you down" screamed Pam "Pam you keep out of this" Trunk said "Yeah leave it to us" said Gohan "You and Hercule go find shelter somewhere" said Ubb "Fine" said Pam as she flew off.  
  
7:00 in the morning the T Tower Raven rolled over in bed and woke up. She saw a note on the mirror. It said. "Morning Raven. I have left the Titans probably for good. It is not your fault or anyone else's I just decided to leave. Where am I going you wonder I will not say but I know where I am going? Yours truly,  
Robin Raven began to cry. The only person she ever opened up to leaves a week later. "Why just why did you leave?" Raven sobbed "Hey Robin very funny" Cyborg yelled 'Friend Robin is truly gone" stammered Star "Why don't we Eat and then go look for him." Said Beast Boy Raven walked down the stairs and saw them eating. "Who's the new leader" asked Raven "I am" Cyborg said "He told me in a note."  
  
Baby looked on as he knew he was going to die. He couldn't stop Goku from using the spirit bomb. "We told you to quit but you didn't listen" said Goku over the hum of the Spirit Bomb. "You can't. You wouldn't" said Baby I won't let you. "Try and stop me" said Goku "Then I am out of here" laughed baby. He instant transmissioned over to the outskirts of Jump City. 


	2. Raven falls, More stand

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan or Dragon ball Gt characters or anything else to do with them.  
  
Chapter 2 Raven Falls, More stand Robin finally made it to Gotham and decided on many things first he was to go and find out how the Titans were doing. Second he was to find Terra to go and help the Titans to take his place. He found out the Titans were fighting a monkey called Baby Vegeta. In shock he hopped on his bike and set off for jump city. "If I can't beat the Sayians you will all bow down to me." Cried Baby "You wish. Titans go." Said Cyborg B.B turned into a T-Rex and attacked him. Star bombarded him with Star Bolts. CY kept shooting at him. Raven just threw cars at him. These ants are weak thought baby. He then shot a Kamehameha at 1 of his opponents. Starfire was to slow to dodge. B.B. was about to cry because of Star's faith. Raven jumped in the way of the blast because she was out of energy. She then got up and resumed the fight and again was hit by a kamehameha she fell again and her last words were "tell robin I love him." A big ball of goop flew from no where and hit Baby so did a shockwave through the floor and a strange pink wave and a swarm of bullets. It was HIVE they decided to help the Titans. Slade also came to help them. Aqualad was the next to come to assist the Titans him and a flock of flying fish. Speedy also came to the rescue shooting arrows the exploded. Then Terra joined the party. Baby started to get upset and shot yet another kamehameha aimed at everyone. A counter blast flew back at him toppling the ape "You really thought you could escape" said Goku as he stood in the clearing smoke. Trunks flew quickly and gave Raven a senzu bean. She woke up ready to fight. So you also came said Baby looking at Trunks Gohan Goten and Goku. "Special Beam Cannon" and the blast once more toppled the beast. Piccolo became to evilly grin. He and Ubb just arrived. This has come to be surprising thought Baby they all came to fight me. "I will crush you all" cried a raged Baby "You can just try." yelled back Beast Boy "I will" Hissed Baby Try when I am around. Said a mysterious figure in the shadows. He then threw a bird-a-rang at Baby. "I'm back" 


	3. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan or Dragon ball Gt characters or anything else to do with them.  
  
Chapter 3 Resistance  
  
"Friend Robin" cried Star in happiness. "Why did you leave?" "I will explain later, right know we have a fight to win." Robin emerged from the shadows and the fight restarted Cyborg and Robin did the Sonic boom and hit baby in the head. Next they had a T-Rex bite him on his right arm. More flying fish, star bolts, arrows, hive attacked with Attack pattern Alpha, Slade attack with his Bo staff, Plasmus threw goop at him. Baby laughed at their attempts their weren't working. "You can keep trying" yelled a frustrated Baby "It isn't working" Gohan said to his father as the syains started their barrage "But I know what will" Goku yelled. "Just try" Trunks yelled Another kamahanmeha flew Speedy's way he dodged it narrowly. "If you are going to do something do it already" yelled Cyborg blasting Baby in the foot. "I will love to see you try fools!" Baby gleefully yelled "I will soon let's just weaken him as much as we can." Said Goku "All right Titans go" yelled Robin Baby thought to himself awhile. What can be his secret plan? It can't be the Spirit Bomb or he will kill everyone in the vicinity. So what is it... unless!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The end is here thought Goku. I will finally be able to return home once we topple the monkey. My plan will work it just got to. If of course it doesn't then we will al fall unless Goten and Trunks Fuse then we will be able to keep him busy so I will try my plan very soon "I think you should try now dad." Said Gohan "O.K son I will try right know." Goku yelled Goku yelled at the top of his lungs. The fight stopped and al attention was switched to Goku. His energy level is equal to mine baby thought in panic. Goku emitted a very bright light and the one thing Baby truly feared appeared. "Your time has come" said Trunks 


	4. Final Bout

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan or Dragon ball Gt characters or anything else to do with them.  
  
Chap 4 Final Bout  
  
"No it can't be how? How can he to be a monkey." Cried a panicked baby "I can because I to have a tail." Yelled Goku "Battle of the ape's aeh I can become an ape" B.B said as he turned into a giant ape as well. "Someone needs their diapers changed." Mocked Robin As everyone watched them fight they all just began to talk and catch up on the news and what they missed. "So why did you leave Robin?" asked Cyborg "I left to find myself plus I only have been gone a couple of hours." Protested Robin "A couple of sad hours" said Raven in her usual monotone "Raven" Robin exclaimed as he ran and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. The battle raged on above as the two hugged and didn't seem to want to stop hugging. "I may not be able to shoot those funky stuff but I can pack a punch." Screamed Beast Boy as he punched Baby in the face followed by a kamehhameha from Goku and a Masenko Ha from Gohan. Baby was not giving up though he was shooting at Gohan with everything he had. "Aqua lad how much longer do you think they will hug?" asked speedy 'Maybe 10 min. tops." Laughed Aqua lad As the fight raged on everyone was getting bored as the fight continued so they joined in as well. (Except Robin and Raven still hugging.) More flying fish to add to the confusion. Baby was about to call it quits but decided not to. The fight continued for a long time Baby was knocked into the bay by a surprise Sonic boom. "Booyah" thundered Cyborg As he landed in the bay at least 6 sharks came and bit him and tugged hard. Baby tried to struggle out but couldn't. The sharks pulled harder and they swam away. Another bright blinding light shown from Baby's body and he was human once again. The sharks came back and held him still as Goku loaded energy for the Spirit Bomb. As he released the blast Baby's dieing words were: "The worst is yet to come you will see, when I open the gates to hell and bring back everyone else like Nappa... Then we will win" "We will be ready then." Robin calmly stated we will be ready. The explosion knocked everyone of balance and fell as if bowing to Baby. "Dad" Trunks murmured as he cried "It is alright we just need the Dragon Balls" Goku said comforting him. "It is alright" 


End file.
